elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sōseki Wakahisa
(若久・ Wakahisa Sōseki), nicknamed Seth by his peers, is the main protagonist of Right to Die: Reign Ruins. He is the third son of the powerful Terumi, the younger brother of Shūji and Ryūnosuke, as well as arch-rival of the latter, and older brother Akiko. Sōseki is the lead guitarist and co-founder of the in-series band Sevas Tra. Appearance Much like his brothers and mother before him, Sōseki's most striking features are his ghost white hair and reddish eyes. He has a great affinity for the color red and has a black, white and red color scheme in general, seen in all of his outfits to an extent or another. Sōseki's signature heavy metal styling and overall flamboyance are mostly expressed through his use of make-up, studs, spikes and leather, despite the fact he is a gruff in his mannerisms, even coming off as not caring. Sōseki is 1,92m tall, of light red eyes with icy blue middle rings and light blue sclera, thin black eyebrows and white long eyelashes, usually seen covered by thick black mascara. His hair is parted with his bangs in front of his right eye and he has a nape undercut, later switched for a side shave. He also has a very pale complexion; in fact, his skin is literally white, coupled by white blood, making flushing a reaction more indistinguishable for him. His protuberant canine teeth are easily seen when he opens his mouth, in the same fashion as his family's. He has several piercings: one on his nose, another on his left eyebrow, two piercings on his left ear and one on his right, as well as plugs on each of his ears. He is very versatile and his stylistic choices often add to his smug personality. He favors jackets and trench-coats, often with a lot of random straps and silver fixtures hanging off of them. Personality and Traits A hedonistic free spirit with a cavalier, joking attitude, Sōseki presents himself as a cocky and snarky young man who lives for the thrill of battling and fighting, but is ultimately compassionate and devoted to a greater cause than that of his own. In spite of his kindness, he is not one to pursue idealistic goals as he tries to live his life in a neutral and peaceful manner. Sōseki's sarcastic exterior often makes people too put-off for them to get close to him, with the exception of more eccentric figures, making him a bit of a loner. Thanks to his usually laid-back composure and easy smirks, Sōseki is thought to be weak and halfhearted, specially by people who oppose him. He is highly smug, taking pride in his skills, but, much like his brothers, he is also very lazy, as in his case he prefers to rely on his good publicity and alienate those around him. His heart is heavy with feelings of inadequacy, and so he often embarks in reckless and outlandish behavior, making him a man with nothing to lose who is either extremely selfless or dangerously suicidal. Not slightly shy about his confidence and battle skills, Sōseki easily accepts fights without showing even a sliver of fear, even provoking and antagonizing his opponents just for fun or should they irritate him, regardless of their size, shape, or rank. He is known for his flamboyant arrogance and reckless abandon in battle, his startling lack of fear is prone to make others worry, especially if they are not aware of his immortality. Sōseki is very good at battle strategy and he takes advantage of his human appearance. Many of his taunts come off as methods to anger his enemies so he can goad them into making mistakes and then thrash them with his unexpected strength in their moment of weakness. He has been shown to be extremely efficient when he is sure of what he is up against or when he knows his opponent has his measure. Despite that, Sōseki is not one to issue empty threats. He is very prideful and would never beg or show weakness to an opponent, no matter how disadvantageous his position may be. Remarkably, for all his cockiness, he has never actually started a fight himself; though he certainly enjoys teasing and mocking his enemies and fighting them, he prefers lounging around alone and coming out only when forced into action, instead of looking for new adventures himself. Even if at his core he is still a caring person, he is very harsh and often comes off as cold and gruff. Sarcastic and comical, Sōseki also likes to be the center of attention at all times. He's a trash-talking young man who puts up ironic smiles, using his theatrical outfits and weapons as mere props to put his enemies on the defensive and himself at ease. He constantly protects himself from others and others from himself. In his rare instances of sincerity, he strives to protect those he cares about at the cost of his own life, which he deems expandable. He does not, however, let them get too emotionally close to him, as they tend to get hurt and hurt him in the process. Although he knows he can not change the past, he had devoted his life to honing his mind and body through the path of a fighter. Sōseki is the opposite of his ruthless mother, longing to step out of the thick shadow she has cast over his own existence, even if it would mean running away, showing his ambition for independence. The pressure to dispel accusations of his inadequacies is always in the back of his mind: no matter how hard he fights to prove himself, he always feels like he is bonded to exist as merely as an extension of her. In spite of all this, he can not bring himself to completely suppress his conflicted feelings about her, or his elder brother, as he reminds him of her, and he also inherited her protective reaction towards humanity. Sōseki is rightfully bitter about people who seek to settle old grudges or try to take down a spawn of Terumi, and he is reluctant to come to accept the responsibilities of his heritage. Sōseki is fundamentally sweet, carefree, and perhaps even naive in the sense that he shows glimpses of this side by trusting people he should not, giving them second chances, staying loyal to those he cares about, and being nice to those that did not give him a reason to be mean. Even his own brother, who explicitly tried to "kill" him on several occasions, he tries to make amends with. Few people, or none at all, would think him to be innocent or thoughtful, but his true nature suggests otherwise. However, Sōseki's personality is also wild and unpredictable, with spontaneous urges alien to mankind. Although he seeks to protect his innocence, his destructive side is what he seeks to protect others from, which includes the reason as to why he prefers to work alone, even if few could practically keep up with him. He does not want them to get in the way as much as he wants to avoid them becoming a liability. He asks for no favors and expects to give none in return. Sōseki is very emotional in the sense he sees people and their actions from a passionate point of view, rather than a more logical one. He keeps his feelings, questions and reflections towards others to himself, and he is very inquisitive about life and humanity, as well as death itself. He often wonders what it is to be human and fully embrace death, and what separates them from him since he can feel and live just like other humans do. On account of his sinister nature, he needs validation and reassuring of his humanity, specially when in his monstrous form. Sōseki is a music enthusiastic, much like his older brothers. He is a very accomplished musician, as he knows how to play several instruments, his favorites being the guitar and drums, and he enjoys talking about messages conveyed through music for hours. He also collects weapons, which he proudly displays on his walls. Sōseki has a scientific background, as he is shown to own a quantum physics book, a no longer used workshop, affinity for science, timeline research and extensive knowledge in biological engineering as well as alchemy. Relationships Family Older brothers Sōseki and Ryūnosuke share a deadly rivalry, and see one another as formidable adversaries. They actually both care and wish to be closer and friendlier towards each other, but are too prideful to admit it, in their own ways. They are the exactly polar opposites of each other, as Ryūnosuke is sophisticated, elegant, cold, ruthless and fights to become more powerful, but Sōseki is casual, bratty, fun-loving, cocky and chooses to favor his humanity. Mother Sōseki is Terumi's youngest son, and she more often than not treats him as such, as, for example, scolding him for his more childish actions or trying to spoil him, much to his displeasure. Terumi is very concerned about Sōseki, specially in regards to his maturity, fully understanding of the consequences of his actions and care for others. She is not worried about him as she is about his eldest brother, however, as she knows he is deep down a compassionate, good man who is capable of maturing and becoming more responsible by himself. Sōseki himself feels very attached to his mother, and he has her as his role model. He looks up to her even more so than his brothers, but he does not easily admit either. Weapons and Abilities Everything Sōseki does he does with an impeccable sense of style. His renowned agility, dexterity, and grace is breathtaking to behold. His every movement is perfectly balanced and in complete harmony with his intention. His extraordinary skill with every weapon he gets his hands on reveals a flawless union of mind and body. The light-footed dance with which he traverses the screen, the smooth sleight of hand which which he maneuvers his guns, the trail of wafting red coat and bouncing white hair that follows him creates a mesmerizing spectacle. Oiwa Others Ashitaka Magatama Story Background Natsume Sōseki Seth Princess Mononoke He is associated with scorpions. Trivia *His and his brothers' birthday fall on May 5, Children's Day in Japan. *He likes isolated places and concert stages. *His favorite subjects are Chemistry, Arts and Music. *Sōseki is associated with snow, scorpions, tigers, red roses and wolves. *He's fond of the Living Dead films, Marvel comics, DC comics, Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Right to Die characters Category:Right to Die: Reign Ruins characters Category:Right to Die: Ghast Glass characters Category:Right to Die: Bleed Black characters Category:Aeons Category:Agender Category:Men Category:Bisexuals